Marvel: 2010-05-22 - Fish Delivery
=Location Description= Basement - X-Mansion - North Salem The basement is deep and large, with very high ceilings. The reason for this is there is a huge gym here with all the benefits. The ventilation system is very good, especially considering the fact that in the far back is a large indoor pool with a diving board on it. To the east is a boy's changing room and to the west is a girl's changing room. Furthermore, the rest of the room is taken up all sorts of equipment. There is weight lifting equipment, treadmills, bikes, step masters, and so much more. Off to one side is a thick red mat with a punching bag that can be lowered from the ceiling, so it can be used for boxing and other hand-to-hand sports. Centered in the room are balance beams, gymnastic bars, training horses and even rings that hang down from the tall ceiling. It is a gym dream, merely missing the hot tub. One should also not forget that in one wall is a device that allows people to insert CDs to play, or hook up their MP3 players so that music can pump throughout the gym. There are two exits from the gym. One is the student elevator in the center, and the other is the staff elevator way off to the east side, beside the boy's changing room. The lighting is bright here, halogen lights rested high above the ceiling. This place easily has to be almost three floors high. * Players ** Kurt Wagner ** Andrea ** Lily ** Simone * Exits ** Staff Elevator - X-Mansion ** Student Elevator - X-Mansion =Begin Scene= After a week solid of gorging on foods she didn't usually get steady access to, Lily was highly amused to find herself hungry for the things she'd been eating while on her own. The lake, while it didn't have the array of possibilities the ocean did, still provided many of the same fish she found in the Hudson. One factor she hadn't thought of, though, was the inevitable effect the smell of cooking food would have on more than one appetite, so she'd soon found herself cooking a great deal more than she'd first planned on, and, as a sort of thank-you (if belated) to Kurt (and Simone if she could find her) for their rescue a couple weeks back, Lily'd grilled up some of her favorites, then found a container to put them in while she went looking for the two of them. Eventually, she made her way to the basement. Having partaken only lightly of the fishy fare of Lily's meal preparations, Andrea has been all praises for Lily's efforts, and is only too willing to help her track down the furry elf and the winged art teacher. Somehow, when Andrea is leading, one always seems to find whatever one is looking for. Kurt Wagner is enjoying doing something he hasn't gotten to do regularly for some time. With as large of a Gym as this, it wasn't hard for him to get some trapeeze bars set up, and so he's gone and indulged himself in a bit of flight. Even though there's not blearchers filled with crowds, he still can feel like he's back in the circus, back with his family, reliving some of his happiest years as he twirls, flips and twists, moving back and forth across the ceiling. Feeling the freedom of flight even if it is only in short bursts before needing to grab hold of a bar with tail, feet or hands once more. It isn't hard to find the new resident art teach. Simone's here in the gym watching the Gypsy Acrobat on the flying trapeeze. She's sitting out of the way on a piece of gym equipment. Lily gets more than slightly sidetracked for a bit when she spots Kurt up on the trapeze. After one (at least to her) particularly tricky-looking stunt, she set the container down long enough to clap. Andrea pauses with Lily to add her applause as well. It's all rather impressive, really. But then again, it should be, shouldn't it? Kurt Wagner flips into a quadruple somersault, but doesn't grabs the bar the last time. He starts falling, but doesn't seem too worried about it all. One story... Two stories... and then there's a BAMF and a puff of smoke and he's gone. Only to reappear next to Simone. He sniffs at the air, "Mmmm Something is smelling good." He leans over to sniff at Simoen's hair, 'mmm that smells good too but not what was making my mouth water..." he grins broadly. Simone smiles broadly as Kurt shows off a bit..until he teleports next to her. Cofff coff! She uses her wings to wave away the smoke. "It did smell good until you and your bamfs!" she laughs and pokes him in the shoulder. Andrea continues her clapping, even for the teleport. The brimstone stench is over there, so she is saved having to suffer it and can merely appreciate the timing and grace of it all. "I remember the first time I saw him do that." she comments. Lily, who doesn't know about the bamfing, 'eeks' in alarm when Kurt starts falling, then does a triple take when he bamfs, and claps ... while scolding him. "You're going to scare a decade off someone's life doing that!" She says, then picks the container back up. "I ... kinda did some cooking. As a thank you. For, you know, stopping those idiots." She offers the container. Kurt Wagner smiles warmly to Lily, "You did not have to Fraulien, but I think you non-the-less." He picks up a towel off a gymanstic horse and ruffles his fur with it a moment before he slings it around his shoulders and moves to see what Lily has in the container, 'I hope you have enough for everyone." Simone peers at the container. "Ohhh what is it?" she inquires, as she stands up to see what is being offered. When she stands next to Kurt she bats at him with a wing gently. Andrea helps by carrying the other container, which she offers on Lily's behalf to Simone with a smile. "It's seafood, caught and prepared all by Lily. She already fed quite a few of us upstairs. But she wanted this to go to you two." Andrea may not explicitly know why, but she has her thoughts on it. Lily grins. "I should. I ended up having to go catch more after people smelled me cooking the first batch." She doesn't sound like she minds. There's plenty in the container ... fish fillets, all grilled (since 'over a fire' was the way Lily had always eaten them) and a few of the edible freshwater mussels. "Bass, some trout, catfish, and some mussels." She explains, pointing things out. Kurt Wagner looks it all over and smiles, then kisses Lily on the cheek, 'Dankeshon fraulein. It all looks wonderful." He moves back next to simone nad slides a hand around her waist, "So are you two going to join my Acrobatics or Fencing classes when they start?" Simone oooohs. "Nifty..." she says and then grins sheepishly when Kurt wraps an arm about. "Can we save it for later? It looks delicious!" Andrea gapes at Kurt a bit, giving a shy shake to her head. "I doubt I would be any good at either, really." She may be slim, fit and agile, but swords? Acrobatics? Probably beyond her. It's just as well Lily's already shades of pink and red, and that she can't actually blush, because otherwise she'd be tomato-red after that kiss to the cheek. "I ... don't know. Acrobatics, probably." It can't be too hard to turn her agility in the water into agility on land, can it? "But the fencing might be an issue." She waggles her free hand, with its webbing. Then considered Kurt's hands. "Or it might not. I really don't know." Then she smiles. "And sure you can save it for later, if you want." Kurt Wagner chuckles to Andrea and Lily. To both of them he grins, 'You never know what you can acheive until you try. Und you likely will not be any good. But that is why you take the class, to learn how to do it und become good ja?" Simone smiles "Actually a lot of hollywood types are good fencers.. it might be something to give a try, add to your resume. You could end up being the next ah what was the lady who played Elizabeth in Pirates of the Carribean?" she says says, curling her wings inward briefly. She nods to Lily. "It won't hurt to try " she suggests. Andrea purses her lips a bit. "Well, I could learn. But I am really not sure I would get very good at it." She's not totally against the idea, but she clearly tends to aim herself towards efforts where she feels she has a reasonable chance of success. "And you mean Keira Knightly." Lily grins. "Would that means she gets to do a movie with ... hey, HAVE you done a movie with Johnny Depp?" Lily wants to know. "Or, anything really. I mean, he's practically a legend." Kurt Wagner chuckles, "Nicht anyone is thinking you are to becoming a cirus star, But it is a good way to keep yourself in shape, a way to help keep yourself from harm, und is being much more fun than doing Windsprints for Herr McCoy I am assuring you." Simone nods. "Yea her.." she chuckles. "I'm so terrible with names." she grins at Lily and her fangirling. "Windsprints? I'm guessing that doesn't involve wind currents does it?" "Only the wind currents you make by running very fast and trying to get winded breathing." Andrea quips. Not that she minds doing windsprints for Doctor McCoy. After all, her long legs make her an excellent runner. "No, I haven't done anything with Johnny Depp, yet. But he is pretty dreamy and an excellent actor. I'd definitely be interested." Kurt Wagner hrrmms, "Speaking of performers, have we figured out yet a play that we are wishing to do? Do you think we could be getting the rights to SPamalot? It might be a play that could spark interest from some of the others..." Lily grins. "I doubt he could wind me easily." Being able to hold your breath while doing things, underwater, has its advantages. "And if you ever do, think you could get an extra autograph?" Yes, Lily is going to be that kid. The one that hangs around the semi-famous person and mooches autographs. "ell, I suggested Grease, which at least has a chance of getting the guys involved. Cars and bikes." Simone smiles and leans against Kurt. "I think I'm going to make a list of all the suggestions and make every one vote, and the one that gets the move votes wins... " "I liked Lily's suggestion of Grease." Andrea comments, though she's nothing against Spamalot. And she does offer a bright smile to Lily. "If I ever get a part working with Johnny Depp, I promise to get an extra autograph, just for you." If only Lily could see Andrea's autograph collection. It even includes Captain America and She-Hulk! "What's spamalot?" Lily wants to know. Evidently, she's never heard of it. She gifts Andrea with a big grin. "Thanks!" Kurt Wagner grins, "Spamelot tis a Musical comedy based on MOnty Pyhon's Quest for the Holy Grail.. Und it might appear it has knights in armor und is funny. Man of la Mancha is good for that too." Simone head shakes and laughs. "It's really silly brittish humor.. " which means it's only funny at 4 am in the morning! "I'll certainly add it to the list.. " she laughs some more. "And a lot of songs about Spam." Andrea merely shakes her head. So silly. "I never did understand the appeal of Spam." "British humor?" Oh oh. Lily's probably let herself in for days worth of British TV with that comment. "I've never seen Monty Python." And days more of THAT. Then she wrinkles her nose. "Spam tastes awful. I've never understood how anyone can eat it." Kurt Wagner says, “Oh it all depends on how you cook it. You fry it up for a bit with some turnips und some leeks und them cook up some potatoes to go with it... it is sehr gut. But if you beautiful rauleins will excuse me, I should go get a shower now." He smiles and turns to kiss Simone before he heads off to the locker room.” Simone wrinkles her nose at the idea of eating spam. Salty Mystery Meat. She smiles and waves a farewell to Kurt as he saunters off. "So what else have you two been up to today? Was it a fishing free for all?" Andrea is boring. "Reading and studying, mostly." Andrea happens to have a few classes no one else in her grade does, and she puts a lot of effort into them. Then again, she's also a wee bit of a mystery so far amongst the student body, as no one seems to know what her powers might be. She doesn't end up in classes with anyone else when working on those, if she has any at all. "But when I caught a whiff of Lily's cooking, I came down to see what was what, and agreed to help her find you and Kurt." "A bit. I finally got hungry for my usual sort of meals." Lily said. "So I went down to the lake to catch some. Only, I kind of forgot that there's a lot of other teenagers around here, and the smell made them hungry, so I went back and got some more, then made more." Simone nods and smiles. "I'm surprised you were able to find all that in the lake! I guess I should have learned to fish, I would have had things easier..." she chuckles. "The lake is very healthy and has a significant stock of fish." Andrea opines. But how would she know? Perhaps she's simply saying it must be so given how successful Lily was today? "It was very delicious, Lily. Thank you for sharing." Simone smiles brightly "Do you know if they have any fishing poles for the residents to use? I think I'd like to give it a try some time. " she asks, stretching out her wings briefly. "I kind of have an unfair advantage." Lily admits. "I can go underwater, see where everything hangs out ... and chase them down. Works a lot better than a pole and a worm. But they probably do have fishing supplies around here somewhere. They have everything else!" She says with a laugh. "And you're welcome. I'm glad you liked it." "I do not know if they have any fishing gear. But if they do, I would guess it might be in the boathouse. There is a great deal there." Things that Andrea cannot identify clearly, and so cannot say what they are when asked. She glances towards the locker room entrances, and her cheeks pink up a bit for some reason. "Lily swims so gracefully, and strongly. It's quite something to see." Yes. Let's talk about that. Much safer topic. Simone nods. "I'm not much for swimming. It takes to long to dry out my wings and it's hard to reach them with a hair dryer.." she wrinkles her nose. "It really is amazing the assortment of abilities every one has. I've read about what others claimed to have had on some online forums, but seeing it here... it's fantastic." she says with a grin. Lily gives Andrea a very odd look. Because she can't remember Andrea being about when she swam. So ... "Ummm ... how do you know how I swim?" Andrea glances at Lily and shrugs her shoulders. "I watched you?" she offers, without really explaining much beyond that. Instead, she comments on Simone's topic. "It has been rather fascinating, seeing everyone else's gifts. I don't understand them all, really. But they're still fascinating. Jonothon's telepathy. Bobby's cryokinetics. Scott's eyes. Kurt's teleportation. Your wings. Lily's swimming." And, as many times before, she fails to even hint at her own talents. But Lily may well have witnessed enough of Andrea's odd moments of insight to have a theory. It's possible. Simone is usually polite but she does have a habbit of being nosey.. and considering how long it's been now she's going to just ask. "Would you mind if I asked what your gift is Andrea? " she inquires as she leans against one of the excercise benches. Lily's eyes narrowed for a moment, then her expression cleared. "Is that your power? X-Ray vision?" She asks. Hey, it makes sense to her, because there's no way on god's green earth that Andrea could have seen how Lily swam unless she was looking underwater. Which, Lily would have noticed someone in diving gear following her around. So ... next best guess! Andrea makes a little face. It's brief, but it's there. Oh, bother. "Well, I suppose I should tell someone eventually." Andrea admits. She smiles at Lily's guess, and shakes her head. "Not exactly. But not too terribly far off, either, I suppose. I ... I sense electromagnetic energies, directly. With my mind. I do not see with my eyes, or hear with my ears. So what end up as barriers and obstructions to most are not, to me. The Professor says I also absorb a tiny fraction of the energies around me, and can absorb more if I work at it. But that is why I sometimes go to the isolation room. It gets to be too much, and I need a time out." Like a budding telepath, you see. "I've been like this my whole life. From birth." Simone tilts her head and nods. "Wow, I guess that'd give you some amazing spacial awareness..." that might explain why the girl suggested sculpture for the art classes. "So you don't see or hear at all with your mundane senses? " she furtherly inquires. Ok, and Lily thought SHE had it wierd. "Man, you don't see normally?" She wants to know, echoing Simone. "That's ... ok, mutations are officially strange." Not that they weren't before, but hey. Andrea merely shakes her head. "No. I do not see or hear at all with the sensory organs you can see." Yes. It is weird. But at least they're concentrating on that rather than freaking out about the constant invasion of privacy that is Andrea. "One of the classes I am taking is in radio communications. I can sense radio waves. Computer wi-fi. Radio. Television. Satellite. Cellphones. But I can't understand it. The Professor believes if I can learn to understand what I'm sensing, make sense of it, my headaches would lessen." Simone lives in a house owned by a super powerful telepath.. what's one more possible eaves dropper? She probably should have picked up something was off by the way the girl didn't seem to look directly at things. She chalks it down to being so overwhelmed by all the wonders of the mansion. "So is it like radar? or are you able to still percieve what we'd consider normal vision?" she asks, quite curious. Lily thinks about that for a moment. "Man, team you with Simone when she wants to go fishing, and you two'd never miss, with an ability like that." She says. Andrea purses her lips a bit, as she considers what to explain and how. "I still see color and shape and texture. But I see all around myself, rather than only in front. As I understand it, I 'see' much farther than humans can without very powerful binoculars or telescopes. I do not have much difficulty 'seeing' in what others consider darkness - the slightest source of light energies is enough. And I can still see on the other side of a wall or barrier, as long as there is light energy there." Andrea grins at Lily's comment. "I suppose that would be true." Simone chuckles. "Just cause we could see the fish wouldn't mean they'd bite the hook." she grins widely towards the two. "Are you able to focus? or limit your range? I mean, what's to stop you from seeing through everything if boundries don't stop your vision?" "No, but you'd at least get to where there's plenty of them and up your chances." Lily points out. "Since half the problem with pole fishing is figuring out where the fish are at to catch one." The other half, of course, being to get the fish to bite the bait once you've found them. "Since my vision is based on perception of energy, energy fields tend to be at best translucent, sometimes completely opaque to me. I can see all the way around you, for instance. But not inside you, where no light energy penetrates, and where your own body's energy distorts even the tiniest amounts of light energy that penetrate your skin." Andrea explains. "I do not so much see through things as merely see beyond them." She considers the question of fishing, and adds, "The fact that I could also identify the types of fish around a spot might also help, as we would know what sorts of bait would be most attractive to those types of fish." Simone oohhhs starting to understand a bit more. "I think I understand. Pretty cool ah ah, except for the over loading part.. " and seeing things the girl probably wishes she didn't. "And I could help you learn to tell one type from another." Lily says. Because fish have a distressing tendency of looking rather a lot alike, except for fine differences." She wrinkles her nose. "And overloading would suck. I'm lucky that way ... I don't have anything to overload /with/." Andrea merely nods. But she sees all those fine details. She would just need some very good reference manuals to read up on in advance to tell the fish apart. "The Professor thinks that as my powers develop, as I grow older and stronger, I will begin to be able to manipulate the energies I can perceive. But for now, just my perceptions is more than enough to deal with. It's why I came here. So I could learn to control and understand better." The raven-haired young woman pursues her lips a moment. "I should probably go gather up my books. My ride will be at the gate in a minute or so to take me home. I will see you both tomorrow?" Andrea inquires, before departing the gymnasium and heading up the stairs to the guest dormitory room on the second floor, where she was studying today. Within five minutes or so, she will be ensconced in the faux gardener's truck, heading back to her estate on Long Island.